


Случайности судьбы

by Luchiana



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Christmas Tree, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Fluff, Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Pre-Pepper Potts/Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Когда-то их жизни уже пересеклись. Настала пора слить их воедино.
Relationships: Pepper Potts & Tony Stark & Stephen Strange, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Kudos: 8





	Случайности судьбы

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Зимний календарь - 2020 в Stark, Strange & Co community.

Это была маленькая, но всё же катастрофа.

А как ещё назвать трёхметровую рождественскую ель, лежащую посреди холла Санктума в луже разноцветных осколков и озорно поблёскивающей мишуры?

— Ёлочка упала, — произносит растерянно Морган в полной тишине.

— Упс, — вторит ей Тони и виновато глядит на Стивена.

— Господи, Тони, я же просила… — начинает закипать Пеппер, но тут же спохватывается и бросается к дочери — убедиться, что та не пострадала.

— Прости, док…

— Нет-нет, Тони, всё нормально. Главное, что никто не пострадал, — заверяет Стивен.

— А я говорил, что верхушку нужно подвязать к потолку, — вставляет Вонг.

— Нет, — возражает Стивен, — это говорил я. А ты убеждал меня, что это же храм, средоточие мистической силы, магия всё удержит без посторонней помощи.

— До этого удерживала, — пожимает плечами Вонг.

— До этого к вам на Рождество не заглядывал Тони со своими игрушками, — сердито фыркает Пеппер.

Морган выбирается из её ощупывающих рук и устремляется к отцу:

— Пап! Ты видел? Ёлка — бух! — и упала вся!

— Да, Магуна, видел, — подхватывает Тони на руки дочь. — Вот только теперь дядя Стивен и дядя Вонг остались без рождественской ёлки.

— И теперь к ним не придёт Санта-Клаус? — тут же сникает девочка.

— Ну что ты, обязательно придёт. Если они будут праздновать Рождество с нами.

Это нечестный приём, и Тони это знает. Соскользнув с его рук, Морган подбегает к Стивену, хватает его за руку и задирает мордашку с широко распахнутыми умоляющими глазами:

— Дядя Стивен, вы же придёте к нам праздновать Рождество, правда?

И только последний мерзавец ответил бы на его месте «Нет».

— Конечно, мы придём. — Наградой ему становятся три расцветшие улыбки, от которых ёкает в груди, отчего делается почти неуютно и почему-то хочется сбежать. Это первое Рождество в мире после «Второго щелчка», и он совершенно не чувствует себя вправе находиться в кругу этой семьи. Да только кто его спрашивает? — А сейчас беги, поиграй с Плащом. Только не здесь, чтобы не порезаться об осколки. — Девочка с готовностью кивает и взбегает по лестнице, а Стивен тихо шипит Плащу: — Воротником за неё отвечаешь, понял?

Впрочем, все угрозы излишни: кажется, и Плащ, и сам храм просто околдованы этими тёплыми шоколадными глазами — за ребёнка можно не беспокоиться.

— Схожу за щётками и совком, — бросает Вонг, скрываясь в дверях.

— Кажется, я знаю, какой подарок Санта-Клаус положит дяде Стивену под ёлочку, — хмыкает Тони. — Робота-уборщика. Может, даже парочку.

— Они бы не понадобились, если бы ты хоть немного думал о последствиях, — ворчит Пеппер, а затем осторожно касается его руки, и тон её голоса делается мягким, почти бархатным: — Мы поможем всё убрать.

— Не стоит бес…

— Ой, да брось, док! Нет, правда, я напортачил, значит, помогу всё убрать. Хотя щётка и совок, как по мне, слишком ненадёжны. У тебя что, правда нет даже примитивного пылесоса?

— Пылесос есть, но крупные осколки всё равно придётся сначала смести.

— Понял. А что будем делать с самой ёлкой? Боюсь, весь свой праздничный вид она потеряла.

Будь у него Глаз Агамотто, и вся проблема решилась бы за считанные секунды, думает Стивен, но Камень времени теперь утрачен — и это после всех его пафосных речей про миссию хранить и оберегать. Впрочем, невысока цена за все спасённые в результате жизни.

— Придётся вывозить на свалку.

— А порталом?

— Ёлка слишком тяжёлая, нам с Вонгом не утащить.

— И не нужно, — ухмыляется Тони. — У нас есть Пеппер. Пеп?

Та со вздохом достаёт из сумочки что-то вроде броши, прикладывает к груди, вжав пальцем большую кнопку, и через считанные секунды предстаёт перед ними в костюме Спасительницы.

— О, — говорит Стивен и открывает портал.

К возвращению Вонга ёлки в холле уже нет.

— И что бы мы без тебя делали, — нежно целует Тони жену, и Стивену вовсе не стоило бы смотреть, но отвести взгляда он почему-то не может, и это, кажется, даже никого не волнует: Тони лишь подмигивает ему, берёт из рук Вонга щётку и начинает ловко ею орудовать, сметая в кучу битое стекло. — А знаете, мне это кое-что напомнило.

— О да, мне тоже, — закатывает глаза Пеппер.

— Где это было? В супермаркете?

— В торговом центре.

— По-моему, это был вечер…

— Утро сочельника.

— Кондитерский отдел?

— Ювелирный, Тони.

Поймав его недоумевающий взгляд, Тони пояснил, весело улыбаясь:

— Я как-то забежал в магазин купить Пеппер подарок на Рождество. Там тоже стояла высоченная ёлка, за ветку которой зацепился воздушный шарик, его случайно выпустила какая-то девочка, и плакала. Я попытался его достать и… ну… нечаянно свалил ёлку.

— Шарик-то достал? — хмыкает Вонг, поддевая совком кучку осколков.

— Нет. Тот улетел под потолок. Я купил девочке новый.

— Погоди… — хмурится Стивен, что-то припоминая. — Это было здесь, в Нью-Йорке?

— Ну да, — неуверенно протягивает Тони и вопросительно смотрит на Пеппер.

Та кивает:

— Да, кажется, в две тысячи шестом… или пятом.

— Ты тогда уже работала моей помощницей?

— Я бы сказала, скорее няней, но — да. Ты был невыносим, круглосуточно пьян весь декабрь, никогда не покупал мне подарков — поручал это Хэппи, и в магазине прятался от меня, потому что не хотел ехать на совещание. Так что правда в твоей истории — только шарик и ёлка.

— Нет, я точно искал подарок. Не зря же пришёл в ювелирный отдел.

— Может, для своей очередной подружки на ночь, — пожимает плечами Пеппер. — Управляющий собирался звонить в полицию и подать в суд.

— Но ты всё уладила миром. Правда, мне пришлось полдня убираться в зале.

— Миром всё решили твои деньги.

— Постой, а как же мои извинения? И уборка?

— Воспитательный момент. Не представляешь, сколько удовольствия я получила в тот раз, глядя, как ты ползаешь по полу, собирая осколки. Лучшее Рождество за всё время работы твоей помощницей.

— Всё ради тебя, дорогая, — шутливо раскланивается Тони и поворачивается к Стивену: — Кстати, а почему ты спросил?

— Вообще-то я был там в тот день. Собирался купить кольцо… пока кто-то не свалил ёлку, и отдел не закрылся до конца дня.

— Оу. Получается, я сорвал тебе помолвку? Прости.

— Вечером я застал её с другим. Так что, по сути, ты спас меня от страшного унижения. И от самой большой ошибки в жизни, потому что я ради неё чуть было не бросил учёбу. Считал, что её врачебной репутации повредит роман с интерном.

— Что ж, в таком случае я рад. И надеюсь как-нибудь компенсировать твой несостоявшийся по моей вине брак.

Тони смотрит пристально, как-то странно улыбается, и от этого сердце подскакивает к горлу, а пальцы зудят от нестерпимого желания немедленно открыть портал — сбежать.

— Стивен, ты говорил, у тебя есть пылесос, — отвлекает его ласковый голос Пеппер. — Выдай Тони его рабочий инструмент, пусть он закончит.

— Да, сейчас, — кивает он и уходит, оглушённый.

А когда возвращается, Вонг смеётся над какой-то очередной историей, а Тони обещает ему с кем-то личную встречу. Может быть, с Бейонсе, которой Вонг до сих пор грезит.

Закончив уборку, они находят Морган и Плащ на заснеженной лужайке за одной из дверей-порталов. Те как раз закончили лепить снеговика, а завидев взрослых, устроили настоящий артиллерийский обстрел заготовленной горой снежкой. Стивен с Тони и Пеппер стойко обороняются, а Вонг отсиживается за их спинами, пока Плащ подлым лазутчиком не прокрадывается ему за спину и не суёт ком снега за шиворот. Плащ и радостно взвизгивающая Морган бросаются прочь от возмездия, и Стивен хохочет, глядя на скачущего по сугробам Вонга, потрясающего в воздухе снежком, пока ему самому за воротник не засыпается горсть холодящей крупы. Пока он лихорадочно выскребает тающую массу со своей шеи, отскочившему от него Тони прилетает в ухо снежком от Пеппер. Стивен отправляет вдогонку ещё один, и Тони с криком «Так нечестно!» спасается от них бегством.

Позже, вымокшие и взмокшие, они обсыхают и греются у камина с дымящимися кружками чая, а когда Старки собираются домой, Плащ опускается ему на руки со свернувшейся калачиком спящей Морган, и Стивену кажется, что он никогда не видел личика прелестнее. Одевшись, Тони осторожно забирает у него дочь, и то, как его ладони при этом касаются мимолётной лаской рук Стивена, сложно списать на воображение. Как и то, что прощальный поцелуй Пеппер вместо щеки обжигает уголок губ.

— Ждём вас обоих на Рождество, Стивен, — улыбается она.

— Не только вас, кстати. Стражи обещали успеть к Рождеству — вернуть Нат на Землю. На случай, если переживаешь насчёт семейного праздника и прочей ерунды. Брюс будет тоже.

Стивен кивает, провожает гостей взглядом, и чувствует, что в этом году его ждёт совершенно особенное Рождество.


End file.
